


The Bigger the Antlers

by RonsGirlFriday



Series: Saints & Stag Nights [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Bromance, Community: HPFT, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Website: HPFanficTalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonsGirlFriday/pseuds/RonsGirlFriday
Summary: James Potter has a nice rack and he knows it.A drabble in 200 words or fewer
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: Saints & Stag Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	The Bigger the Antlers

“Remus says my antlers are ostentatious.” James lodged the complaint in a conversational tone meant to conceal how annoyed he was.

“Well, yeah. It’s _you,_ ” replied Sirius dismissively, as if it were perfectly obvious. His attention was focused on trying to charm Muggle vinyl records to play on a magical gramophone. “Don’t know what you think you’re trying to prove, honestly.”

“It’s not like I made them that way on purpose. Just grew out of my head that way, didn’t they?”

Hands laced behind his head, James watched dispassionately from his own bunk as Sirius swore, trying to clean melted vinyl off his blanket. They were presently the only two in their dormitory.

As if on afterthought, Sirius added, “Can’t wait ‘til they fall off, you’ll really be in a state then.”

“They’re not going to fall off!” protested James, fully scandalized.

Sirius threw him a skeptical look. “How do you live in the countryside and not know this about deer?”

James sulked for a moment, arms crossed, before reaching up with one hand to pat his head, feeling about for phantom antlers.

“Not going to fall off,” he repeated sullenly.

**Author's Note:**

> For the HPFT House Cup Finale, we were prompted to write various drabbles (100-200 words each) based on the seven deadly sins. I did a whole collection for Marauders, but here on AO3 I'll be posting just the 3-4 of them I really liked. I'll be posting them separately, but associating them in a series called _Saints & Stag Nights_.
> 
> The prompt for this drabble here was **pride.**


End file.
